


Absolution

by Seperatedcomasix



Series: The Old War [1]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Been thinking about the absolution ceremony., Forgot Ballas but whatever, Margulis is mentioned, Orokin got what was coming to them, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seperatedcomasix/pseuds/Seperatedcomasix
Summary: The Old war is over, and the Tenno give the Empire it's just rewards.





	Absolution

Absolution; Formal release from guilt, obligation, or punishment: 

The cold and golden lords, Emperors of the Orokin empire, masters of the origin system, sat upon their thrones. Blue skin contrasted against cold white silk and frozen gold, cloaks and shifting fabrics hiding their deformities. The Emperor of Emperors stepped forward to address the roaring crowd. He raised his hand and they quieted as he gestured his too long fingers at the arena bellow.

There, the Tenno stood clothed in white and gold. This was only a small portion of their number, a handful of the best and brightest. The frames of war shone in the stark stone, weapons gilded and Lua white. 

“Tenno” The man’s voice echoed and the circle grew silent. The first, a vaguely masculine figure in white and gold sword steel, outcroppings on the forearms like vambraces leading up to a head crowned by a single horn and a featureless face, stepped forward to the stairs and began climbing the white and gold to the dais of their thrones. 

“Long have you served us, Tenno. From void devils to our saviors, despite even your treasonous handler.” The other warframes tensed and the horned warframe even tightened its hands into fists. The change went unnoticed as the emperor raised his hands to the sky; “Now in honor of your service, Let your absolution begin!”

The crowd cheered deafeningly as an even louder static interrupted, causing them to quiet in confusion and anticipation, no doubt thinking this was planned. What they didn’t or couldn't see were the Dax tensing and the Emperors frowns. A woman’s voice spoke over the crowd and the Seven looked to each other in shock.

“Shame on you!" Her voice rang out in accusation "You Orokin, so perfect on the outside, But you’re rotten through and through!”

The seven turned to each other as their Dax guards closed ranks around them. The crowd began muttering in their seats as the warframes began to draw blade and gun as the more war-hardened civilians, realizing what was happening, began to sneak away through the exits 

The warframe before the Seven stood rock still and eventually their eyes were drawn to its confidence. It looked unsurprised, almost casual in the chaos and for the first time in centuries, the Seven felt the ice shard of fear. 

“You did this!” The second Emperor roared and throughout the arena, the Tenno nodded as one. The Seven grew pale and began to shout at their Dax, who sensing the threat were already advancing upon the Excalibur. In an almost bored motion, the warframe rose a newly formed void-blade to the sky and the Dax widened their eyes before he stabbed it down, blade sinking into the stone and spiking out into the guards as javelins, pinning them into the wall like butterflies on a pin board.

The warframe stalked forward and the Seven scattered in its wake. The Excalibur let them run, trusting its brother and sister Tenno to take care of them. The first Emperor himself drew a wickedly curved blade. He slashed it at the Tenno and they casually swung their own down, smashing into the golden blade and cleaving it like paper. With its other hand it ripped the shattered blade and hilt out of the Emperors hand. The Emperors face was panicked as he stumbled back from the Tenno’s relentless advance. The warframe raised his sword and froze, the Emperors eyes glowed gold in triumph. 

“You can’t kill me! We created you!’ He spat with victory. It fell away in fear when something stepped out of the warframe. Clothed head to toe in black rubber and staring coldly through the bulbous eyes of its mask, it raised an arm to the Excalibur's.

"You're right. You did."

On broadcast through the system, the blade fell, and the Empire fell with it.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, first work in this fandom. Been playing warframe since 2016 and was inspired based on recent events.
> 
> Anyway, rather new at this so roast me if you feel like it. Critics are always welcome


End file.
